The use of network-based computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. Network-based storage has enabled users and organizations alike to forego the infrastructure costs associated with establishing on-premises data storage solutions. Instead, users and organizations are increasingly migrating to network-based storage solutions. In addition to having small or negligible set-up costs, network-based storage is also advantageous in that data access is facilitated to members of an organization who may be located in various geographical locations, whereby the members may store documents in a network-based storage system and retrieve those documents as needed. In addition, access control policies may be specified for documents stored in the network-based storage system. The access control policies may be used to dictate a level of access that an organization member is granted for a document.
It is often challenging to ensure that documents stored in a network-based storage system are appropriately protected from illegitimate access. Furthermore, it is also challenging to ensure that the document remain protected after being copied to a user device.